


The Other Immortals

by Poe29



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe29/pseuds/Poe29
Summary: What if The Old Guard weren't the only set of Immortals and what if they bumped into each-other one dark snowy night.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Other Immortals

**Nile**

She'd been staring at them for a while now.

More specifically at Joe.

I wasn't sure when it started, the girl had seemed like a standard waitress when she took their orders. Dark hair in a messy ponytail, about my age or younger, tired as hell, and not up for small talk. But about ten minutes ago I noticed she kept glancing our way as she cleared tables and took other orders.

The others were too busy arguing, or gazing out the window at nothing, to notice.

We had just finished a mission in Wisconsin, some white nationalist group had wanted to start a war. So we gave them one. After that is when Booker called.

He said Quynh was back.

Fast forward an hour. We couldn't find a flight to Paris, legal or otherwise until Friday, four days from now.

We decided to get dinner at some all night burger place, everyone was too upset to cook.

Nicky and Joe have been explaining to Copley why we absolutely could not see Booker for 99 years and six months, who Quynh is to the team ... Also why I shouldn't even have Booker's phone number in the first place.

I maintain that it was for emergencies and looky here! A big friggin emergency has appeared.

Andy hasn't said anything for a while, honestly that has everyone on edge.

But back to the waitress.

She brings over our orders and sets them down, her eyes linger on Joe just a second longer than the rest of us. She glances over her shoulder as she walks away.

"Okay, that waitress recognizes you. We gotta go." I say as I scooch out of the booth.

"What?" Nicky says around a mouthful of food. Joe and Copley are looking at me with confusion. Andy has finally stopped staring out the window, so that's something.

"That waitress knows Joe from somewhere and we gotta go."  
Joe lets out a beleaguered sigh "I'll get the doggy bags and pay."  
I keep an eye out for the waitress pack up our food and head out the door. No sign of her.

We're half way to the car when we hear her call out.

"Wait, excuse me please wait"

We keep going. This is not turning into another Merrick situation. I know the odds of a waitress in the middle of nowhere being able to capture us is slim but it's not none.

She's running to catch up, we're almost to the car.

"Wait!" She yells something in Arabic

Joe and Nicky stops in their tracks.

I didn't get all of that but did she just call Joe by his full name?

She's a little out of breath but she's smiling like kid at Christmas.

"I thought it was you. I wasn't sure. I mean how could it be you and not someone that just looks like you? You know? But it is you and you're here." She's breathless as she continues "Oh god it's really you."

Joe tries to smooth this over and get us out of here without a fuss. "I'm sorry miss you must have me confused with some-"

"No, no look I'll prove it." She pulls out a pocket knife.

Andy already has her gun trained on her but the girl isn't attacking.  
She's slicing open her palm. I take a step towards her, wanting to help her stop the bleeding, but then she wipes off the blood as she holds her hand up for us to see.

The wound is closing already. She's like us. How is she like us? I haven't dreamt of her. No one's mentioned more of us. How is this possible?

She wipes the rest of the blood off on her skirt. And starts speaking.  
"My name is Aamilah, we met in my family's warehouse when my father was trying to combine forces with your family. We found a grape vine growing in the courtyard and decided to see if we could swallow grapes whole."

A look of recognition spreads over Joe's face, "We both got a handful down...My father called us over to say proper goodbyes.."

"And we threw up all over the new carpet!"She laughs

Joe laughs too. "I'd forgotten that. My father thought we were dying."

They take a few hesitant steps towards each other. "I forgot too, until I saw you tonight."

Joe opens his arms for a hug and Aamilah rushes into to hug back.

"I thought you were dead you ass." She says into his shoulder.

"Well, I thought you were dead too. So we're even." Joe chuckles. He squeezes tighter and suddenly they're really blurry and my face is wet. I feel something nudge my arm. It's Copley with a handkerchief because of course the British guy has a handkerchief. I nod my thanks as I take it.

Joe takes a deep breath and turns around with one arm still around Aamilah's shoulders. Nicky approaches them.

"Aamilah this is my husband Nicolo. Nicky, meet Aamilah, my childhood friend. "  
They shake hands "It's really nice to meet you Nicky"  
~°~°~°~°~°  
And that's the story of how we met the first of the Other Immortals. It gets crazy but that's a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> working on chapter 2 not sure how many there will be. Thanks for reading my first fanfic :)


End file.
